The Tale of a Gutsy Swordsman
by Ven1990
Summary: A response to a challenge made by BrightHyaki. Naruto is discovered by the six heroes after defeating the Black Beast, and is raised by Jubei and Nine as their son.
1. Chapter 1 The Baby and the Beast

_This story is in response to a challenge made by BrightHyaki, for a Blazblue X Naruto fanfic, so here's my go at it. This story is set after the end of the Dark War; only Terumi doesn't have his Hazama/Kazama body. And if any of the heroes seem out of character, I apologize. At first I wanted to make a story that followed closer to cannon, but I still can't find an entirely translated version of Phase 0 or that Phase Shift 1. Oh well the hell with it! Its just one of the many possibilities of the Continuum Shift!_

_To all reading I hope you enjoy._

_I do not own Blazblue or Naruto._

* * *

><p><em><strong>T<strong>__**he Tale of a Gutsy Swordsman**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter one:<strong>_ The Baby and the Beast

It lay dead. Is it really possible! Is this actually happening! The scourge of this earth the black beast, was no more! There it was though, the evaporating carcass of the monster, and six silhouettes standing above it. The men whom had followed them to the final battle gave a cheer that could be heard echoing through the countryside. The legend of the Six Heroes would be born today.

Their leader, Hakumen, calmly sheathed his sword Ookami. Glowing as he sunlight hit his silver armor. A hooded witch by the name of Trinity held her bell in a tight grip. A tanned man known as Valkenhayn with spiky gray hair crossed his arms and looked on at the others. A cat named Jubei sighed in disappointment. His lover, a beautiful witch named Nine, approached him. The sixth and final hero, if you could call him that, Terumi turned his back on the six heroes.

"The Beast is no more…" He said to his comrades.

"What a relief that is…" Trinity said with a sigh of relief.

"It's been a long time coming, to be sure…" The cat spoke up. "But…we can't forget the sacrifices lat lead us here…"

"Oh yes right…" Terumi added. "Bloodedge, blah, blah, heroic sacrifice, blah, and a sad little kitty and his girl friend…Oh we must never forget all that. And how could we? Not with you here to remind us all the time fur ball!"

"Watch your tongue Terumi, your gonna lose it…" Jubei added. Terumi turned his attention back to the cat. His golden eyes, glaring at the cat.

"Don'tcha mean, _or_ I'll lose it kitty-cat?"

"It's your fault that this whole mess started Terumi, so I'd watch what you say…" Nine told him. "Now that it's gone, punishing you should take first priority anyway."

"Now, now hold it. Let's not for get that I helped finish the Black Beast off as well now." He told her. "Not to mention let in on my research on the Original Units, so you could create your precocious Nox Nyctores, and such. So my little lab project kills a few hundred people and consumes their souls, but hey I'd say all that makes us even."

"Only scum such as you could think in such a way…" Valkenhayn said.

"Hey now besides, why be all gloomy here kiddies?" Terumi told them as he motioned to the crowed that was now cheering each of their names. "He just saved the world, your all going to be treated as heroes for the rest of your lives. There will be parades, books, movie deals! Ok so a few people won't be there to share in the celebration…but hey what can you do!"

"That doses it! Your head will be rolling on the ground in a matter of minutes!" Jubei shouted.

"Enough of your squabbling..." Hakumen told them. He looked down at the Black Beast's remains. "Do none of you sense it to?"

There in the deepest part of the beast was a floating sphere of seithr. It was about as a half a meter in diameter and was a black as the beast itself. Jubei and the other heroes looked on to the sphere.

"Something about that doesn't smell right…" Jubei said. "What do you say we go have a looksy?"

The six heroes gathered in front of the sphere. The dense seithr was utterly sickening. Only Hakuman and Jubei could stand next to it.

"Grimalkin…" Hukumen motioned to the cat.

"Gatcha…" Jubei added as he drew his weapons, the Nox Nyctores Musashi, and cut away the dark seithr.

Softly as if the seithr carried it the ground, a small baby boy lay on the ground. It's little hair was a sun yellow blond. Around it's left wrist was a metal chain. It's cheeks each had whisker like lines that made him look like a fox. As the light touched it's eyes the babe gave out a cry. The others moved closer.

"An infant?" Valkenhayn asked.

"How'd he get in there!" Jubei questioned. They all looked at Terumi.

"Hey now I'm just as surprised as the lot of you!" He told them. "It's not like I put a baby in the damn thing…" Nine moved closer and lifted the baby from the ground.

"Hush now…shush…" She said. Nine removed her cape to wrap the baby.

"What are you doing! That thing came from the Black Beast!" Hakumen told her.

"This _thing_ is a baby…" She told him.

"Oh yes of course any babe could simply exist in such dense seithr!" He added. "I don't know what this child is, but if it came from the Beast then it can not be good."

"I'll admit the circumcises are strange, but this child is harmless." She added. "For all we know this child could have even been dying in there before Jubei freed it."

"Hakumen, this child doesn't seem to give off a presence like the Black Beast or seemed to have been corrupted by the seithr." Trinity told him. "I don't see how it could cause any problems…"

"Still, we can't take this kind of chance." He told them. Hakumen griped his sword.

"Hold It!" Nine shouted. "Your Willing To Kill A Child! Even If It Did Come From The Black Beast, You Have No Right To End A Life Before It Can Start!"

"Back Down Nine!" He told her. "I'm not afraid of facing you if I have to." Nine raised her right arm. A small sun formed above her.

"A moment please…" Valkenhayn said. "Surely you can find a solution without nearly killing yourselves."

"There is, Nine backing down…" Hakumen added.

"I don't care what sick justice you claim to have, I'm not going to kill a child!" She told him, ready to throw her spell at him.

"Wait just a moment." Jubei said. All the heroes' attention turned to the cat. "I think you need to stand down Hakumen."

"You whish to interfere as well, grimalkin?" He asked.

"Hump figures the cat would agree with his boo…" Terumi thought. "Just when I though I'd get to see these lunks start to tear each other apart."

"Will you listen! I hear you when you say that the kid could be dangerous…" Jubei explained. "But, still I don't think any of, well almost none of us could live with letting you kill a babe."

"So what do you propose?" Hakumen asked.

"Me and Nine can look after it." Jubei told him. "As long as we have are eyes on him the kid won't cause any harm."

"If you raise it, you will treat it as your own child. And what happens if it becomes a danger when it is grown? Will you be able to kill your child Grimalkin!" Hakumen asked.

"…" Jubei thought to himself. "If it came to that…I wouldn't let a child of mine walk down a path of darkness like this…"

"You say such things now…but if the situation where to occur then you'd hesitate in acting." Hakumen readied his blade. As he did Jubei held his own weapons fully drawn.

"If that's your choice Hakumen then I'll make sure you don't take this child's life." Jubei told him.

At that moment Trinity and Valkenhayn each moved to Nine's side. Hakumen looked on to his comrades. They each seemed ready to stop him.

"Do you all desire to stand in my way?" Hakumen asked.

"Looks like they do Haku." Terumi added. "Hell even I think you're being a bit harsh here, and that's coming form ME! Though I won't stand in the way if ya want to gut the little tike. So what's your move gonna be?"

"Hump it appears I'm out numbered." Hakumen said as he sheath his sword. "Fine…I wash my hands of the child…but I shall hold you to your word Grimalkin."

"Thank you…" Jubei told him as he put away his weapons.

"Oh! And here I was expecting a little bloodshed. Oh well…" Terumi added.

"What a relief that that's over…" Trinity said.

"Thank you for standing by me Jubei…" Nine added.

"Twus nothing…" he told her. "Hell I've always wanted a son anyway…"

"So what shall you call the boy?" Valkenhayn asked.

"Don't right know this sec…hum?" Jubei looked to the metal bracelet around the babe's wrist. A name was written on it. "…humm…na…Naruto? Is that his name…"

"If I'm not mistaken that is a ramen topping? Odd for a name isn't it…? Surely you can think of a better one?" Valkenhayn added.

"No way! We can't change his name, it would dishonor his deceased parents." Trinity added.

"We don't know that they are dead…" Valkenhayn told her.

"Besides I kinda like it…" Nine said. She looked at the child. "And what about you…? Do you like your name?" The child smiled at the witch. She kneeled down so Jubei could also see his face.

"It looks like Naruto it is then…" He said with a smile. The baby reached up and gripped the cat by the whiskers. Tears formed as Naruto pulled down on the cat's sensitive whiskers. "Ah! Argh! Awwoh! Raaaow!"

As the other heroes laughed, both Hakumen and Terumi looked on in silence.

"Humph! Mark my words…nothing good will come of that child…" Hakumen said as he walked away.

Terumi's glowing yellow eyes stared at the child.

"Oh Haku, your to quick to judge." He thought as a twisted smile stretched across his face. "I only see good things in store…"

* * *

><p><em>Well there's chapter one for you. I'm sure you've all got a few questions. And I'm be happy to answer them if you ask. Just no one ase the big question "What The Hell Is Naruto Doing There!" since it will be explained in the plot. Once again I also apologize if some of the characters seem ooc. As I haven't seen or read how they acted. <em>

_That's all for now. Please Read and Review._


	2. Chapter 2 Childhood's End

_To all reading I hope you enjoy. I haven't updated anything for a week or so, so I hope this longer chapter makes up for it._

_I do not own Blazblue or Naruto._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter two:<strong>_ Childhood's End

"Ahhh! Wow!" The young boy said. He had messy blond hair, a dark shirt and orange shorts on. His mother was laying on her bed in her nightgown, and in her arms was a newborn baby girl. The baby had pick hair, cat like ears and tail as well. The mother, Nine, had just given birth the other day. This was the little boy's first chance to see his new little sister. "She's so swishy ma…!"

"That's because she's a baby Naruto." Nine said to him.

"She is so pretty too! Kokonoe! Little Koko!" He said poking at his new baby sister's cheek. He was so excited to be a big brother now. "Can you say "hi big brother!" huh?"

"She won't speek just yet Naruto, now stop that before-!" His mother started.

Naruto then poked her a little too hard and caused his sister to tear up. Her face scrunched up and her mouth opened wide as she let out a cry.

"Whaa! WHAAA! AhWhaa! Hic! Ahaa!"

Nine lost her temper and flicked a fireball at her son whom ran around screaming in a circle dodging her attack.

"Hey Look At What You've Done Now! You Can't Just Poke A Newborn Baby Like That!" She shouted. "What If You Hurt Her! You Could Even Scare Her and Scare Her Mentally For Life!"

"You'll Do That Fine On Your Own Ma!" He cried running out of the bedroom and ran to his mother's younger sister, Caelica. She had chestnut brown hair and eyes. Normally she lived out by herself in her church, but came to help with the new baby. She always was wearing a smile and loved to spoil her little nephew.

"Oh! My what's wrong?" she asked.

"Aunty! Aunty! Ma's being all scary again!" He told her.

"Oh boy…here we go again…" She sighed. "Not to worry! Aunty will make it all better."

Naruto went outside to wait for his mother to cool down. He loved his mom dearly, but he new well to never cross her. In all his seven years of life Naruto had always lived in fear of his mom's temper, more so the monsters from the seithr. Even the stories of the Black Beast were nothing compared to his mother's wrath. He knew little about the dark war himself. He only was told that his mother and father, his other uncle's and aunty killed it and became heroes. Sometimes he asked to go visit aunty Caelica and see the monster's remains but his ma and pa forbid it. He began to draw little pictures in the dirt outside.

Naruto pictured himself as one of the great heroes himself some times fighting the monster with his parents. He could picture it now. His picture of the Hero Hakumen had fallen to his knees.

"I-it's no use…" He said in Naruto's voice trying to sound tuff. "The Monster is too strong!"

"Stand back and leave this to me, Hakumen." Naruto said in a heroic tone.

"You-!" the Naruto/Hakumen said. "Naruto!"

There Naruto stood as he was but with a glowing aura around him like he was an invincible hero. He held up a Chinese jian sword, and drew it from its scabbard. The blade glowed with the same aura as Naruto. The Black Beast looked at the little boy and sneered.

"What's this…" It spoke with Naruto's voice trying to sound scary and mincing. "What could you do to me!"

"Evil beast…" Naruto began. "You have tormented the world long enough. As a friend of those whom have fought and fallen against you I cannot turn back! You shall meet your end here!"

Naruto leapt at the Black Beast and sliced through its head. The beast roared as it faded away into seithr.

"Such fantastic skill!" Valkenhayn said in Naruto's voice trying to sound firm and collected.

"So Cool!" Trinity added in Naruto's voice trying to be high pitched and feminine.

"I wish I could have done that…" Terumi said with Naruto's voice in a said tone.

"A true hero indeed…" The Hakumen/Naruto added.

"Yeah…that's my boy…" Naruto's voice said imitating his pa.

As Naruto lifted his sword and pointed it to the sky, everything faded back to reality.

"Now the Black beast is dead thanks to the brave efforts of Naruto the Hero!" he shouted.

"Oh really now!" His aunt's voice said to him. Naruto was startled and nearly fell over. "Well brave hero, I'd go face your mama before facing the Black Beast, ok?"

"Geeze Aunty way to give a guy a heart attack." Naruto told her.

He went inside and picked into the bedroom. Nine was placing Kokonoe in a small cradle that she used to use for Naruto. He could hear her shushing the baby form the door.

"Ma…" he said. Nine turned around and walked over to the boy.

"Oh! Baby, mama's sorry…Her hormones are still out of whack sweetie." She softly said.

"Huh?" He said not getting what she meant.

"Mama's are just really protective of their little babies." She said. "But don't worry mama still loves her other baby too!"

"I'm not a baby ma! I'm a man!" He told her.

After a little bit of playing and teasing form his mom, Naruto began peeking over the edge of the crib. Kokonoe was sleeping soundly. Naruto looked at his sister curiously.

"Hey ma…?" He asked. "How come Koko and me are different?"

"Oh well I still think you a little young to know some things…but boys and girls-" She started.

"Not That!" He exclaimed. Naruto looked back at his sister. "I mean she has ears and I don't…and a tail…" Nine looks at her son with a serious face. "All I have are some whisker scars that make me look a little like pa."

"Well…" Nine started. "You where just born differently, there are some half-beast-kin that have looked utterly human…why do you care Naruto?"

"Some of the kids from the city where picking at me for having pa be my pa." He told her. "They said that pa and you where freaks. And that I'm an "abomination"?"

He turned around and saw his mom facing the door holding two floating sun-like fireballs in her hands, her eyes utterly white from rage, and her hair and cloths slightly lifting up as she is surrounded by a deadly aura.

"Tell mama where they are…" She said in an angry voice. "I'll go have a nice talk with them…yes…talk…"

"No Ma! No! You'll do more then talk! You'll kill…and mane…" He said. "Sides I gave them all black eyes!"

"Atta boy!" Nine added as she pinched his cheek. "But sweetie, you don't need to worry about those little ignorant punks."

"Like your really one to talk…" He thought. "I really get my rude behavior from you."

"You're our charming little boy…and nothing anyone can say or do will change that." Nine said as she embraced the boy. He smiled and hugged his mother back. Nine lifted up the boy. "My look at how heavy you've gotten. You really are growing into a man!" She teased.

A knock came form the door. Nine turned and saw her husband and old comrades where standing in the doorway.

"About time…" She said.

"Sorry, hon. Heck though, ya wouldn't believe the stuff it took to find these two." Jubei said. Standing behind him where Valkenhayn and Trinity. Trinity rushed over and gave her old friend a hug.

"Oh congratulations! I wanted to be here when the baby arrived! I'm sorry!" She told her.

"I've brought a gift on behalf of the Alucard family and myself." Valkenhayn said as he handed Nine a small tin. Inside where fine smelling tealeaves. "A fine tea, one of the Master Clavis and Madame Rachel's favorites."

"Well thanks Valkenhayn…I think…" She said muttering the last part.

Naruto crept by and outside the room. He wanted to give is mom and her friends some space. He looked over to his father who was a two tailed cat and a head shorter them him.

"Pa! Pa! Koko is so small and squishy! Was I like that when I was a baby?" He asked.

"Heha! Boy all babes are like that." Jubei said to the child. "I sewer there'd be times you seem like a bright lad. But others where you're as naive as they come son."

"Hey don't make fun of me! I just hatin ever seen a baby." Naruto said.

"Relax there ain't a damn thing wrong with being naïve at your age." He told him. Jubei looked into the room. "Now then…why don't you go with your aunty to the store. Give us adults some time to catch-up." Naruto looked over at his aunt standing a little farther down the hallway. She motioned for him to fallow her to the door.

As the two where about to exit they found their path blocked by a long slender leg. The leg belong to a man that Naruto had only met a few time. Each time if found the man more scarier the last. He face was covered by a hood, and all that could be seen was the man's bright yellow eyes and the sharp canines of his smile.

"He now are you two just gonna dart off like that?" he asked. "Isn't that kinda rude?" Caelica only glared at the man. He ignored the glances and turned his attention to Naruto. "Well come on little man…it's been ages. What no hello for old uncle Terumi?"

"Why exactly are you here for…?" Caelice asked him. He shot a quick glare at the woman.

"Well you know…your dear sis has been gone from the labs and such for a while, the Library is getting knaggy with their tight little timetables for developing Ars Magus. That and the rest of the team back home want to give their words of joy that the baby's been born. Other then that I've been having a grand old time pissing off that shitty cat. But enough about me, interesting though I am, what are you two up to?"

"We are just going into town old man…" Naruto told him.

"And we really must be on our way…" Caelice told him as she pulled Naruto by the hand past Terumi.

"Hey now what's with all the lack of respect here…Need I remind you I'm a chained dog now? Practically A Slave To That Witch!" He said as the two walked away.

They where a ways from the house before Naruto spoke up.

"I don't like that guy…he's a mega creep!" He told his aunt.

"I utterly agree." She added.

"Why dose ma even work with him anyway?" He asked.

"Well the Library has the two of them leading teams of scientists and mages, working on making Ars Magus, Ars Armagus, and other stuff. Sis is a great mage, and Terumi, though I hate to say it is a brilliant scientist. Plus sis has that jerk wrapped around her finger." His aunty told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Sis put a spell over Terumi to make him her slave. If she wants Sis could control him like a puppet, but he can't make himself really useful if he's like that so she lets him have his free will. But if he ever tries anything funny she'll make him a puppet or even flat out destroy his mind. That why he tries to behave…" Caelice

"Ma kicks ass!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You need to watch your mouth…but your right sis does kick butt."

They had made it into town and began there grocery shopping. Tonight they where planning a great big celebration dinner, for them and their friends. Naruto was a bit over excided in the store and just started begging for candy when they walked in. Caelice wanting a bit of peace obliged him with a few coins to get a sugary treat from a small machine outside. Naruto had just placed a few pieces of candy in his mouth and was about to head back inside to find his aunt when he heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well…still ever so the child, are you enjoying your sweets?" A girl asked him.

Naruto turned around and a scowl formed over his face. The girl in front of him may have looked only a few years older then he, but he knew was much older then she appeared. She had blond hair and read eyes. Pale white skin and dressed in a gothic fashion. She had two ribbons in her hair that stood straight up and looked as though she had large rabbit ears, and in her hand was a large umbrella with a cat face, and floating beside her was a pudgy little pink bat.

"Oh it's you! What do you want Rachel?" He asked.

"Want? Silly boy…As if you could possibly have something that I would want…" She said.

"Well I can't think of why else you'd be bugging me vampire!" He said.

"It is time for my tea. And Valkenhayn was given a relive today by father, but not by me…" She told him. "My teleportation was just off by a few meters. When I saw you there I simply felt I could use a good bit of entertainment before my tea, and your short temper and is always good for a bit of decent amusement…oh dear, you still look confused. Should I explain it again, in small words for your underdeveloped mind to understand?"

"What did you say! That sounded like an insult!" He exclaimed.

"Princess, what has Lord Clais told you about engaging in a battle of wit with someone who is unarmed?" spoke the umbrella.

"This brat should consider himself lucky to even be able to speak in words." The little bat added.

"Gii, Nago…If I remember correctly you where instructed not to speak for a month." Rachel told them. "Be thankful for my merciful nature. Speaking again will result in punishment for the both of you."

The two familiars both fell silent.

"What did they do to deserve not speaking for a month? On second though forget I asked." Naruto added. "Valkenhayn is busy today celebrating the birth of my new baby sister with every body else. If you haven't heard yet bunny-leach I'm officially a big brother now! And not only that but she's a million times cuter then you'll ever be! Haheha!"

"Why I never…" Rachel added. "While I suppose that a congratulations are in order for your family, I don't think I can possibly do so now after being addressed as inappropriately as that. I pray for your sister, she'll need all the help she can get since she'll have you to deal with as a brother."

"There you go again with those stealthy insults of yours! Scram already Rabbit!" He told her.

"What part of the princesses insults are stealthy boy?" Nago said.

"Your just real slow!" Gii added. Rachel then delivered a quick and painful slap to her two familiars.

"Princess! That hurt!" They both cried.

"Silence now, I shall not be so forgiving any longer. One more sound and you'll both be spending the month in the dungeon at the manor." She told them.

Naruto was about to ditch the little vampire and her annoying servants, until he heard cries that didn't belong to Nago or Gii. He looked around for the source of the crying sounds. Not to far away was a group of children. A bunch of boys had surrounded a little girl no older looking then Naruto or Rachel. The girl had long brown hair, green eyes, and wore a simple blue dress. She sat in the center of the small crowd balling her eyes out.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran over to them.

"Oh dear…" Rachel added looking on. "Such a horrid site…are all country children as uncivilized as this?"

"Truly disgusting behavior let us leave these trash behind." Nago said

"I agree…" Gii added. Before they were both given a cold icy stare from their mistress. Along with a violent slap.

"Hey what's the big idea!" Naruto exclaimed, as he got closer. Now that he was aright next to them he notice how big they where, most likely about twice his age.

"Huh? Well looky here, its Naruto. What's up you smelly little snot!" the leader asked.

"You can't just pick on, or beat up who ever you guys want! And you especially can't do that to a girl!" Naruto told them.

"What that spot reserved for you ya little nerd!" Another added.

"What did she ever do to you guys!" Naruto asked.

"Nothing much we where just showing her, her place." The leader told him.

"And who gave you the right!"

"I did of course…"

"Well I say you don't!" Naruto said before charging at the boy. The leader picked up his food and kicked Naruto back a little bit before stepping on him. All their attention was now on him. He gave the little girl a signal with his eyes to get out of there. She noticed her opening and took off.

"Hey she's booking it!"

"Let her be, we'll play with Naruto for a bit…" The leader told them. He looked back down at Naruto and applied more pressure. "How bout you squirt? Want a play?"

"Why are you guys such asses to me!"

"Why not…? After all we are better then you." The leader told him. "Your ma and pa may be heroes. But your old man is still just a beast-kin, and your mom…damn I don't care what kind of body she has, I would want a fucking cat's sloppy seconds…"

"You son of a bitch!" Naruto said before more pressure was applied to him.

"What was that you filthy little beast-kin wantabe!"

"What!"

"You heard me…" The leader told him. "Wantabe…Come on kid, even you're not that stupid are ya? I mean you look way to human to be a mix between those two. Hell even then, I'd say you look more like a fox then a cat. Maybe your ma was screwing around on the side huh?"

"Shut Your Face!" Naruto shouted with rage.

He then clenched both his fists and slammed them into the leader's ankles. Crushing them between the two fists. The leader fell to the ground wreathing in pain. Naruto's eye's had turned from their usual bright blue to red and began to grow sharp canines. He roared out in anger as he leapt onto the leader and began beating the ever loving out of him. The other members of that little gage had all freaked out and taken off. Naruto just kept going at him.

"Shut Up! Shut Up! ShutUpShutUpShutUpShutUp!" He yelled.

His fists continued to fly until a gust of wind blew and he was knocked in the back of the head by what looked like a Jack-o-lantern. Naruto flew forwards off of his victim and looked back. He saw Rachel standing there calmly with he hand motioned as if she had just cast a spell. The girl he had just helped had gone for help for him and came back with his aunt. Both had a horrified look on their faces. And finally almost out of nowhere his father dashing to the scene and a breakneck pace. His father tackled him to the ground. Naruto had only just then come to his senses. As he and Jubei skid on the dirt he watched the aunt charge to the young man he was just atop. His face looked unrecognizable, it was completely swollen, bloody and bruised. Naruto then looked at his own hands. All he could see though was two hand-like shapes colored in a dark red. He cried out but couldn't hear his own voice. His mind overworking itself couldn't hear his screams. After that everything went black for him.

Naruto awoke sometime later. He reached up to rub his eye. And looked closely at his hand. Not at trace of blood could be seen. Had that all been a dream, a nightmare? No it wasn't the memories where now fresh in his mind. His eyes began to water up.

"MAMA!" He cried out. And with in seconds his room filled with people. His mother, father, aunt, Trinity, and even Terumi, alb it slowly and with out a care, had come to his room. Naruto sat up crying in his mother's arms.

"Shush. Shush. Shush. Shush. Baby, baby it alright mama's here." Nine said.

"Wow! I have gotta say man, oh man! You have raised one fine, savage, cold-blooded, little killer there! I mean woah! Hell I never would have guessed the kid had it in him!" Terumi laughed. "I think I might cry I'm so moved…"

"Get The Hell Out!" Nine yelled.

"Killer!" Naruto exclaimed. "Did I…is he-!"

"No, no son! But…we where lucky your aunt was there with her healing magic…" Jubei told him.

Naruto continued to softly cry as the other adults tried to consul him. There had been no celebration that night. Valkenhayn had returned with Rachel to the Alucard family estate. Later during the night the adults had all gone to the living room to discus what to do. Naruto stayed in the company of his aunt all throughout the night unable to fall back asleep. He could hear some of what was being said, some choice words and shouts directed at Terumi's smart ass remarks. How ever what the times he couldn't hear what was being said was when he was most afraid. Naruto quietly thought the situation through over and over in his head. Each time trying to convenes himself that it was all a bad dream. That he would wake up at any moment, and get to start his first day as a big brother. But it didn't happen and the sun finally rose on the next day.

His mother and father entered the room. Nine motions for Caelice to leave and she obeys her sister. Naruto sits in his bed silently waiting to hear what his parents have to say, nearly going mad from the silence. After fifteen minutes of agonizing silence Jubei finally said something.

"Naruto, my boy…we've always feared something like this might happen one day…" He told his son.

"Ah…huh?" He replied.

"When we-" He started.

"When you where born…" Nine interrupted. "Some people though that you might be a bit dangerous…"

"What do you mean ma…?" He asked.

"Its…hard to describe right now sweetie…" She told him.

"You mean you don't want to tell him…" Jubei thought. "That he isn't really our son."

"But before we could get on with our lives, your pa had to make a curtain promise." Nine continued.

"Some people thought you where so dangerous that if you should have been put down…" Jubei added.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hold on now! Don't jump of the deep end now boy!" Jubei added. "I went around town, and asked that punkasses friends about what happened. The stuff he was saying…hell I don't really blame you for snapping…what I'm worried about is if your able to keep your cool the next time something like this happens. You got lucky that that other kid wasn't killed, but if you lose your temper like that again I can't libely say what could happen."

"But why was I so strong all of a sudden…? Where did all that power come from?" He asked his parents. Both looked at each out with a serious look. Neither one wanting to say what they where thinking.

"Well…" Nine began. "You're the son of two legendary heroes, sweetie. It's no surprise you have a deep hidden strength."

Naruto sighed and looked down at his feet.

"Your ma and me talked about long and hard last night…and finally we reached an agreement…" Jubei told him. Naruto looked into his father's eyes. "Starting tomorrow, you and I will be training."

"Training what?"

"Training you how to control those emotions, training in the way of the sword…" Jubei told him.

"S-sword training…" Naruto said.

"I first learned into when I was about your age." He told him. "Learning to use a sword isn't just learning how to swing one around, or how to kill a fella neither. It's about self control as well."

"H-how are we going to train? Where?" Naruto asked.

"The same way I was taught. On a journey around the world." Jubei told him. "My father taught me and my brother that way. I was going to wait for you to turn thirteen but with the way things are…"

"I still have to object…" Nine added. "Giving him a sword to swing around and taking him far off from home…"

"I had no idea you could be such a smothering, overly protective mom…" Jubei laughed. He looked back at Naruto with a serious look. When he saw the worried look on his son's face he shot Naruto a proud grin. "Hey now lets quiet this mopping and worrying. Right now I just want you to kick back and relax. But tomorrow we'll beheading out…"

"Y…Yes sir!" Naruto said.

After a meal and an hour to cool his head, Naruto was able to fall asleep. Hours later he awoke and found himself in a near empty room. His parents must have packed up what he would need. He looked around the room. Everything was neat and orderly. Naruto had traveled to many of the Hierarchical Cities, depending on where ever his mother went for work. But this place was always the middle ground. No matter where they went, they would always return here for a few days. This was the place he called home. He wondered how long it would be before he came back. How long would he been away from his mother and sister? Naruto didn't know, but he new it wouldn't be forever. He didn't want to go, but he had to. He didn't want his rage to be taken out on someone else.

Naruto got up from his bed and changed his cloths. He walked into the kitchen and found a bowel of his favorite food, beef and pork ramen. Nine and Jubei sat quietly at the table Kokonoe was sleeping soundly up stairs. They couldn't bear to say anything. After finishing his meal, Jubei broke the silence.

"I…suppose its time." He said with a sigh. Naruto slurped up the last of the soup.

"What Have I Told You About Slurping Your Food!" Nine suddenly snapped.

"Y-yes ma!" Naruto exclaimed.

"If Told You Once I've Told You A Thousand Times-!"

Before they knew it they had started acting as if it was any other day. Jubei laughed at his boy's scolding. And though both Naruto and Nine had a scared and angry look on their faces, they to laughed on the inside. They forgot their worries, and had one last happy family breakfast however brief it was.

Soon though Naruto and Jubei stood outside the door of their home, both with large backpacks strapped to them. Nine was still standing in the doorway behind them. Both she and Jubei tried their best at keeping a natural face and not show their sadness. Naruto on the other hand still looked worried. Jubei turned to the boy.

"Ready for this son?" he asked. Naruto stared at the ground. "Well then…come long boy…"

They didn't walk even a whole two meters away and Naruto suddenly stopped. He was silent for a minute, and then quickly turned around and ran back to his mother. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight hug. He begins to cry a little before he shouted.

"Bye Ma!"

It wasn't long before the tears Nine was holding back began to slip through. She kneeled down and returned the boy's hug. But he quickly turned back around and walked away from her. He then slapped his face a couple of times. Naruto's crying, worrying face was replaced was a brave, determined one.

"Alright! I'm All Set Pa!" He then shouted at the top of hiss lungs. "Just You Watch! I'm Gonna Kick This Training's Ass And Finish Before You Did!"

Both of his parents were a little thrown back by his outburst. But they both soon formed a smile, and with a sigh though.

"Well that's our boy for ya…"

Nine waved goodbye as the two men disappeared from her sight. Naruto turned to his father.

"Hey pa?" He asked. "That wasn't a uncool or unmanly way to leave…was it? Or was is kinda stupid?"

"Nah son…not at all…"

* * *

><p><em>That's all for now. Please Read and Review.<em>


End file.
